Kurapika is My Lovely Shinigami
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Killua kecelakaan dan mungkin nyawanya tinggal sedikit. Semua dapat diketahui dari keberadaan Shinigami yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Mungkinkah nyawanya akan secepat itu meninggalkan dunia? Sang shinigami pun tak mampu menjawab.


**Kurapika is My Lovely Shinigami**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **yang pasti bukan aku, karena bakat menggambarku masih pemula

**Rated : **mungkin K+

**Warning : **seperti biasa Typo, aku gak mungkin bisa tanpa typo, gaje, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi deh.

**,**

**,**

**.**

* * *

><p>Keramaian festival malam itu benar-benar mengasyikkan. Para pedagang yang sibuk menggelar jajanannya, anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari karena senangnya, dan para muda mudi yang tengah dhanyutkan suasana indah nan permai.<p>

Pada saat yang sama Gon, laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna gelap segelap langit malam tak berbintang kali ini tengah berlari asyik mengiringi temannya yang warna rambutnya malah lebih cerah sewarna bintang kalau disamakan, sayangnya malam itu bintang enggan muncul hanya rembulan yang menampakkan wajahnya.

Awalnya memang selalu bahagia, namun pada akhirnya pasti berakhir celaka. Karena kurang hati-hati Killua tertabrak mtor yang melaju cepat. Gon yang sadar akan keselamatan temannya yang di ujung tanduk itu segera memanggil ambulans. Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian muncul mobil putih yang dengan cepat membawa Killua menuju Rumah Sakit Sumber Sehat.

Dalam mimpi, Killua seakan sedang terbang diawan. Awan itu begitu lembut dikakinya. Beberapa orang melambaikan tangan padanya, burung-burung yang tengah terbang pun tersenyum pada Killua. Walau begitu Killua hanya cuek pada sekelilingnya. Killua pun terbawa suasana. Ia duduk diantara awan itu. Merasakan kalau angin bertiup pelan disekitarnya. Barulah disadarinya, bahwa makin lama ia makin jauh dari tempatnya semula.

Dipadangnya sekeliling dengan seksama. Orang-orang yang melambaikan tangan padanya kini makin jauh di atasnya. Burung-burung itu makin jauh terbang menuju arah matahari bersinar. Dimana ia sebenarnya?

MEOWWW!

"Eh, aku dimana?"

"Kau ada dirumah sakit saat ini." Suara yang menjawab terdengar lembut mengalun disekitar ruangan itu. Walau begitu yang mendengar tetap hanya Killua. Meskipun kemungkinan ada banyak orang yang menunggu didepan pintu. Bahkan kucing yang mengeong itu pun tetap berbunyi walau suara itu mengganggunya.

"Lho, siapa yang menjawab barusan?"

"Aku."

Killua terkejut setengah mati karenanya. Orang yang menjawab itu tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur Killua sekarang. Orang itu tersenyum manis menampakkan wajahnya yang cantik dan mempesona itu. Tak seorang pun tak kan mengira kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki karena dadanya yang rata.

Orang itu memiliki kulit yang putih, wajahnya begitu mempesona, bajunya berwarna krim dan bersih, tak ada sedikit pun noda dibajunya. Baju itu ternyata terusan sampai ke lututnya, belum lagi celananya yang putih cocok sekali dengan bajunya. Sebentar, apa itu dibelakangnya?

"Kamu siapa?" Killua bertanya gugup.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurapika jika kau mau."

"Kalau begitu, Kurapika apa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

"Kamu belum pernah melihat sayap ya?"

"Apa? sayap?"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Killua dapat sepenuhnya yakin bahwa senyuman itu berarti 'benar, ini memang sayap'. Killua mengerdipan matanya. Lalu, melihat kembali apa yang ada dibelakang Kurapika. Ternyata memang itu sayap.

"Kau sebenarnya apa? kenapa kau punya sayap?"

"Belum pernah melihat yang seperti aku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu tidak wajar!"

"Wah, ternyata kau kasar juga ya? biar kuberitahu kau, aku ini _Shinigami_."

Killua melongo karena pengakuan yang tidak terduga itu. Ketika Kurapika mengatakan _Shinigami_ bahkan kucing yang dari tadi mengeong tanpa pandang waktu atau dimana seketika berhenti. Saat itu, Killua bahkan tidak bisa menelan air liurnya saking terkejutnya. Tenggorokannya serasa sesak karena pernyataan itu. Buat apa seorang _shinigami_ mendatanginya? Apa itu artinya hidupnya sudah berakhir?

"Aku datang menjengukmu memang untuk mencabut nyawamu, namun-" ucapan Kurapika terpotong entah karena apa, Killua jadi harap-harap cemas ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat itu. Dan Kurapika pun menyambung perkataan dengan nada lemas, "Kau punya dendam dan oleh karena itu mustahil bagiku untuk mencabut nyawamu sekarang."

Apa? batin Killua jadi merasa tak senang. Padahal ia sudah siap apabila malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti Kurapika mendatanginya dan mengambil nyawanya. Ia tak suka hidup terlalu lama di dunia ini. Karena ada banyak hal yang membuatnya kurang senang. Sebentar, bukankah tadi Kurapika berkata dendam? Apa mungkin itu berhubungan dengan apa yang dibencinya di dunia ini?

"Kau pasti tau apa yang membuatmu dendam kan?"

Ucapan Kurapika seakan bisa mendengar isi hatiku. Ini gawat. Ia tidak bisa bebas memikirkan banyak hal. Karena Kurapika pasti tau. Huh, Killua mulai berpikir lagi tentang sesuatu yang dibencinya dan tebak apa yang dikatakan Kurapika.

"Wah, sudah kuduga tebakanmu tidak meleset sama sekali."

"Hei, bagaimana kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?" Killua mulai risih karena kemampuan Kurapika yang membuatnya kesal.

"Huft, aku lupa beritahu ya? aku ini ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Oleh karena itu aku memegang nyawamu meski belum sepenuhnya. Dan karena itu, aku jadi punya ikatan denganmu."

Killua jadi sedikit ngeri berada dekat dengan Kurapika. Nyawanya telah dipegangnya? kenapa tidak sekalian saja diambil biar mati. Bukankah itu membuat pekerjaannya menjadi ringan?

Kreett!

Pintu terbuka dan menyembul rambut gelap yang pendek yang tentunya milik laki-laki bernama Leorio diikuti seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Killua bernama Gon. Mereka membawa seikat bunga melati berwarna putih (dari tadi semuanya putih ya?).

"Wah, hari yang cerah ya?" Leorio basa basi di hadapan Killua dan hendak duduk. Killua sebenarnya ingin memberitahu keberadaan Kurapika ditempat duduk tersebut namun dengan cepat Kurapika berkata 'sttt' membuat Killua terdiam. Dengan tenang Kurapika berdiri membiarkan oom itu duduk.

Gon juga berkata riang, "Killua kalau kau sudah sembuh kita lari marathon ya?"

Killua hanya tersenyum kecut. Gon bicara lagi, namun Leorio memotongnya, "Killua, kakakmu tadi telepon. Katanya setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit kau harus kembali kerumahmu dulu." Gon merespon cepat, "Yah, kalau begitu kita gak jadi lari dong!" semua sweatdrop. Killua tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Mungkin lain kali kita lari bersama ya?"

Gon membalas dengan senyuman. Di hatinya ia percaya bahwa Killua akan menemaninya berlari nanti. Namun, siapa yang tahu masa depan? Killua sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Mungkinkah malaikat yang terus menatapnya itu akan mengambil nyawanya sebelum ia sempat berlari bersama Gon? atau mungkin malaikat itu tak jadi mengambil nyawanya dan melepaskan dirinya?

Leorio melihat jam dinding dan mulai berwajah perhitungan. "Gon, kelihatannya aku harus pulang, ada yang harus aku obati setengah jam lagi." ujar Leorio dengan lesu. Gon jadi bersikap lebay, "Le~o~ri~o, pulangnya nan~ti sa~ja." Ujarnya dengan nada yang digoyangkan membuat Leorio ilfeel.

"Gon, yang ku obati itu tempatnya jauh, aku kan lari ke sana kalau terlambat dan orang itu sudah meninggal bagaimana?" Leorio curhat.

"Le~orio, ngapain juga kamu lari? naik kereta kan bisa? Killua berkata dengan nada mengejek. Kurapika yang mendengarnya jadi ikut tertawa kecil.

"Habis kalau aku naik kereta atau bis nanti uangku bisa berkurang." Jawab Leorio sweatdrop. Gon menyerah karena wajah Leorio sudah pucat. Pasti ia benar-benar ingin menolong orang yang mungkin sudah hampir sekarat itu. Dan pulanglah mereka kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing kecuali Killua dan Kurapika yang masih menetap di rumah sakit. Dalam kesunyian itu, Killua bertanya.

"Kurapika, bagaimana kalau aku selesai balas dendam? Apa kau akan mencabut nyawaku setelahnya?" tanya Killua tanpa melihat ke arah Kurapika yang tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Killua.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kurapika singkat kemudian menambahkan beberapa kata, "Aku baru akan mencabut nyawamu setelah ada perintah dari atasanku."

Killua hanya terpaku mendengarnya. 'Siapa atasan yang dimaksudnya?' gumam Killua sambil merenungi perakataan Kurapika. Kalau begitu kapan Kurapika akan mengambil nyawanya? Apa setelah ia berhasil balas dendam maka Kurapika bisa saja melupakan perintah dan tidak mencabut nyawanya? Ataukah semua itu hanya mimpi belaka?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bersambung. . . .<p>

* * *

><p>

/

.

Yah, gak berdasarkan cerita aslinya sih. Ngapain juga aku ngikut-ngikutin shinigami? Ini Idenya saja masih ngawur.

Pokoknya idenya ini terlintas dipikiranku ketika aku mengkhayal di sekolah. Ngapain aku mengkhayal di sekolah? Aduh, Author macam aku ini benar-benar deh!

Sudahlah, sekian dan terima kasih. Semuanya aku mohon dengan sepenuh hati,

.

.

.

RnR plizz


End file.
